As The Tables Turn
by fireflight33
Summary: When the Teen Titans encounter Slade for the first time in months, he's back with a new plan up his sleeve, and a new apprentice at that. What happens when this apprentice manipulates the female titans? Will they stop Slade for good? R&R!
1. Let The Flames Begin

**A/N: Hey! Everyone! Well this is a new fanfic of mine; my other two weren't working out so well. So I scrapped them and started this one!**

**I will try to update as often as I can! Right now I am VERY tired, and am probably going to go to bed sometime soon (its 10:04 right now, I know, I'm a wussy, BUT IM TIRED!) Anyways read this, and If you like it enough, review it, and ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans or anything at all, because I am not 18 and I do not have the rights to owning anything really, but that's not the point. I, repeat, **do not own Teen Titans, or anything to do with DC comics**, or any other comics actually. Except my villain Pyro. (yeah, I know, he was a villain in X-Men, but THIS ISN'T THE SAME PYRO OKAY!? So get off of my back!) Okay! Well, that does it!

**AS THE TABLES TURN**

**Chapter 1**

_Let the Flames Begin_

"Titans, trouble!" Robin yelled across the living quarters of Titans tower.

Starfire had stopped what she was doing immediately, which had been eating massive quantities of mayonnaise and mustard. She then flew toward Robin as he checked the database.

"Just five more minutes dude!" Beastboy exclaimed. The Changeling had been playing what seemed to be a Mario-Cart type game on his game station portable. While he was playing what seemed to be his last level, which would explain his eagerness to get it done, a black orb soon formed over the device and fell to the ground, sparking.

"Hey!" Beastboy cried, his eyes widened in disbelief as Raven approached him.

"The City's in trouble and you would rather focus on a video game. Typical." She scoffed.

"Please, where are our other two friends?" Starfire questioned, referring to Cyborg and Terra.

"Speak of the Devil." Raven said as Terra dashed in.

"What's the situation?" The blonde girl asked as she was fixing her goggles on top of her head as Beastboy stared adoringly at her.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Cyborg also asked as he made his way in.

Beastboy cleared his throat.

"I'll tell you what's going on." He started. "I was playing Mega-Cart 3000, and I was almost finished with the _l__ast_ race, and then out of nowhere, Raven came over here and KILLED it!" he sniffled.

"You really got that far!?" Terra asked excited.

"How did you manage to get past the race where- Cyborg started but was stopped immediately by Raven shooting both the Titans her signature death glare that not even the worst villain in the world wanted to see.

"Robin, what is the trouble?" Starfire asked him.

"It seems that some idiots are lighting some of the city's most important buildings on fire." He explained.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?!" Terra questioned impatient. The rest of the team shot her glares.

"I mean-lets get those maniacs responsible…" She laughed, rubbing the back of her head in nervousness.

"Let's go!" The Boy Wonder exclaimed as they all made their way to City Hall.

It was empty in City Hall; the security guards had been blindfolded, chained to pillars, and tied up to chairs. There were men disabling the security system, while there were several familiar goons of a long time villain pouring bottles of lighter fluid all over the floor.

"Is this good boss?" one of the crooks asked.

"Perfect. We should be expecting our guests soon." The man referred to as 'The Boss' spoke cryptically, turning himself around, revealing himself to be, none other than, Slade.

"Pyro, come over here, my dear boy." He called.

The boy stepped out of the shadows. Matches in his hands, his costume was made of a black and red fire-proof material. He wore a red mask, concealing his identity. He had a red flame embedded in the chest plate of his costume. His hair resembled flames themselves, blonde with bits of red and orange thrown in.

"Yes sir?" he spoke.

"This is all yours my boy, all for you to burn to the ground.

"Cool." He laughed as he lit a match, hovered his hand over it until a ball of fire emerged in the boys hand. He went to throw the ball of fire, until he heard.

"Excuse me." A voice said. Pyro turned around to find out whose voice it belonged to. He saw six teenagers standing there, ready to attack.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to play with fire? Robin remarked.

Pyro laughed as he made ready to hurl a ball of fire at the Titans.

"In your case, you play with fire, it's gonna burn you."

"Titans, Go!" Robin yelled as he stared running towards the pyrokenetic boy.

With the flick of his wrist, Pyro sent the fireball flying in front of Robin, therefore creating a ring of fire protecting Pyro. Robin jumped over the flames, dropkicking the villain in the process. Robin stood his ground as Pyro got up slowly, Slade emerging behind the boy. Robin froze.

"Slade?"

"Robin, it's been a long time…hasn't it?" he spoke.

"Not long enough." Robin hissed. Arms up, preparing for combat, he yelled:

"Beastboy, put out the fire, Raven, get the guards, Cyborg, get Pyro, Starfire and Terra, deal with the goons, I'll get Slade."

Raven nodded as she levitated towards the restrained security guards. With the words: "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The chains, ropes, and blindfolds broke and untied instantly. The guards thanked the sorceress as she made her way to assist Starfire and Terra.

Beastboy first turned himself into a bird and flew out to the fountain in front of City Hall. He then morphed into an elephant, and used his trunk to suck up water, he bust into City Hall, and tried his hardest to extinguish the flames.

In what seemed to be extinguished by Beastboy, was only lit on fire again as Pyro and Cyborg battled. The titan grew frustrated as Pyro tried numerous times to set him on fire. Pyro knocked Cyborg to the ground as Starfire flew over them, shooting her star bolts at Slade's minions.

Robin chased Slade all the way to the only part of City Hall that wasn't completely engulfed in flames. Slade stopped as Robin followed suit.

"Robin, Robin, Robin." He said as he turned to face him.

"You always would rather chase after me, when your team needs you the most."

"What's you agenda?!" Robin yelled. "What are you doing with this maniac?" referring to Pyro. "I thought you had given up on apprentices."

"I did. But that young man is vital to my plans."

"But what-Robin was cut off by the sound of Terra's voice.

"The building starting to collapse!" she coughed as she tried focusing all her energy on the rubble manner falling from the ceiling.

"We have to get out of here!" Raven insisted.

"Another time Robin." Slade said as he backed away. "Pyro!" he called. The boy stopped fighting Cyborg, laughed and ran to meet Slade.

"See ya!" Pyro taunted.

"Robin!, lets go!" Cyborg yelled.

The building was now engulfed in flames and filled with smoke. There was nothing the rest of the team could do, except wait for the fire department. Robin coughed as he ran to meet up with his team. They managed to escape in time, before the fire department showed up.

_BACK AT THE TOWER…_

"I can't believe Slade got away…" Robin murmured. He was looking out the window as he turned to face his team.

"You can't believe _Slade_ got away!?" Cyborg yelled. "I can't believe I almost got flambéed by flame-boy!"

"Who was he?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah…" Terra trailed off in amazement. "He was cute!" she yelled without knowledge that her boyfriend and team-mate Beastboy was sitting right beside her on the couch. Beastboy gave her a look of Disgust and Jealousy.

"Terra!" he cried.

"Beastboy, I said he was cute, I didn't say he was better than you." She smiled as she hugged the Changeling.

"Whoever he was," Raven started, rolling her eyes at Beastboy and Terra. "Slade is using him to, once again, get what he wants."

"We need to know what he's planning." Robin announced. "He almost burnt down City Hall. We need to know what his intentions are..." his eyes narrowed.

"And _**stop him**_."

**A/N: Well there goes the first Chapter! Lol I brought Terra into the mix, I'm a Terra fan, okay? And I like having her as a member of the titans! There is some Terra/Beastboy in this story. But in later chapters, their relationship is going to become strained. Due to…well Idk yet, well I do, but that would just ruin the surprise now wouldn't it!? Anyways R&R! =) but seriously, no flames, because…I will cry. So don't tell me how bad I suck.**


	2. An Answer Can Be Found

**A/N: Sorry, it took me such a long time with updating the second chapter, I've just been soo darn busy! Well anyways, I better get started, but before I do I would like to thank ****Raziel's Messenger**** for their support for the fanfic. I WILL FINISH THIS STORY…..eventually.**

**Anways, heres chapter deux!**

**Chapter 2:**

_An Answer Can Be Found_

"Well," Slade started. "It seems that you've caught the attention of the Teen Titans…My greatest enemy."

"What's the big deal?" Pyro asked. "I'm not afraid of them..."

"I know, my dear boy." Slade continued. "According to recent tests I ran on you, it appears that you also have one other power that you didn't even realize you had."

Shocked, Pyro's eyes widened. He walked towards his leader.

"What is it?" he asked. Excited.

"Other than your pyrokenetic abilities, you also seem to have powers to manipulate feelings and attract members of the opposite sex. Which you can use to your advantage, your internal body temperature Is so high that if you were to have any lip contact with a girl, Her body would combust into flame, burn from the inside out, leading to her death."

"So…what are you saying? Pyro asked, astonished at his newfound powers.

"What I'm saying is…" Slade then turned to his pyrokenetic apprentice.

"You can use those powers of yours on the Female Titans." He said grimly.

"Go on." Pyro ordered, smiling devilishly.

"Firstly, you have Starfire, A naïve girl from another planet. The first and easiest target, she has little control over her emotions, so she won't even know what hit her.

"So just get her to think she's in love with me?" Pyro asked.

"Not quite." Slade answered as he went on. "Then, there's Terra. She was a former apprentice of mine, she turned on me and sent me two what I had thought was my demise, but that's another story, for another time. She is harder to get through to than the Tameranian. She has a romantic interest in the Green One. You lose him, you get to her."

Pyro nodded as he sat down, persuading Slade to go on with the rest of his plan.

"Lastly, there's Raven. She has been restricted to feel any emotion at all; you need to get her to let her guard down. It will be no easy task, I'll give you that. She is no fool either, so she might know what you're trying to do before you even think of doing it, and she will warn the others, I kid you not. But if you get to her, her emotions will run haywire, she will lose control."

"I love a challenge." Pyro smiled.

"The plan is quite simple." Slade said. "You use your newfound power to manipulate the female titans. They will focus all their energy on you, which will agitate them, resulting in them fighting over you. The Males will be too clueless to even know what's going on."

"It's on then." Pyro declared, grinning. Little did Pyro know, that his attraction affect had already been working.

_AT THE TOWER…3:00 AM_

"_Who…was he?" _ Terra asked herself. She hadn't gotten any sleep ever since their encounter with their new foe. At this point, the blonde titan had risen from her bed and went straight to the Titan mainframe computers in the living quarters. She had been looking through police records, newspaper articles, anything she could find.

A sudden smile came across Terra's face.

"_City Hall Burnt to Ground." _She quietly read to herself as she skimmed through the newspaper article. After what seemed like hours of searching, Terra finally found what she was looking for. She had found a picture of the Pyrokenetic associating with Slade. She right clicked and had dragged a box over his head, making the picture zoom up to his face.

"Who are you?" She asked, while gazing at his astonishing features.

"Terra?" a voice called. She quickly closed out of what she was doing and continued researching as she turned around to see who was calling her name. It was none other than Beastboy, her teammate, and boyfriend.

"What are you doing Ter-Bear?" It's 4:00 In the morning." He yawned as he walked towards his girlfriend.

"I'm just pulling a Robin I guess." She laughed as Beastboy had wrapped his arms around her from Behind. "What are _you_ doing up mister?"

"I had a feeling that you were still awake, And I wanted some tofu." He smiled. He studied what Terra had been 'researching'.

"So this Pyro guy's the real deal huh?" he asked. "All that and a bag of chips?"

"I guess so…and dangerous at that." Terra confirmed.

Beastboy scoffed. "We've dealt with worse, besides Robin could eat that guy for breakfast, flame-broiled if he wanted to."

Terra turned to him and smiled.

"..Because he has fire powers, get it?" Beastboy grinned.

"I get it..." she spoke. "Beastboy, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah,-wait why?" he asked, panicking.

"No reason." She laughed. "Now go back to bed." She said as she kissed him. "And that's an order."

"Then you better get to bed then soon." He ordered playfully as he trudged towards the fridge and pulled out a 'to go box' filled with tofu, he closed the fridge on his way out he turned.

"I love you, Terra…Night."

"Right Back at Ya." She winked as she went straight back to researching. Pyro had done _something_ to her. Yet, she didn't know what. It drove her crazy. It was some sort of attraction that she had to him, even though she was irrevocably In love with Beastboy. Despite her feelings for the Changeling, she had a feeling that maybe, just maybe…

She and Pyro _could_ be together.

"That can't be possible!" She berated herself for thinking that as she shut down the programs and went without delay to bed.

Just like her boyfriend had told her to.

_THE NEXT MORN-ERM…NOON._

5 of the Titans had been in the living room. Robin was sitting at the counter/table, reading the newspaper to check for any possible events that any villain in particular would plan on crashing. Starfire was watching, mustard in hand, while Cyborg and Beastboy were battling each other to the death in "Mega Bash Brothers 5000" while Raven was in her own world, reading from one of her books.

"Pardon me friends, But where might Terra be?" Starfire asked concerned for her friend and teammate.

"Who knows?" Raven replied, looking up from the book in her hands.

"Probably still sleeping, I went out to get some food wayyy earlier and she was awake." Beastboy drabbled while moving in motion to where his character was moving.

"How can you call that food!?" Cyborg asked the Changeling. It wasn't before long that the two had gotten into a verbal argument on whether or not tofu was food or not. Beastboy then stopped.

"I'll go wake Terra." He announced as he darted out the doors and down the halls.

Raven had then closed her book and put it down beside her.

"Um, guys? Hasn't Terra been acting….a bit…strange lately?" Raven asked hoping the other knew what she had been talking about.

"Come to think of it, she has been acting rather distant since she made that comment about flame boy the other night." Cyborg agreed.

"She is having the 'obsession' how Robin had with Slade, and I fear for our friend." Starfire shared.

"We all do." Raven confirmed. "I heard footsteps outside my door late last night, It was too light of footsteps to be Cyborg, Star would be levitating, Beastboy would be bound to trip over something, and Robin wouldn't dare be out of his room unless it was something serious. So it had to be her."

"Guys look at this!" Robin yelled from across the room. Terra and Beastboy had walked in hand in hand as the rest of them circled around The Boy Wonder.

"Look at this. _'Banquet Tomorrow night At Wayne Enterprises.'" _Robin read.

"That's one of the City's most important and valuable buildings, Robin." Raven spoke.

"If it's of any value, It's gonna get burnt." Cyborg said.

"Think Slade will take the bait?" Beastboy asked.

"It looks like the Banquet at Wayne Enterprises is gonna have to make room on their guest list." Terra added.

"That's right, we're going." Robin announced.

**A/N: I honestly don't know if that was longer or shorter than my first chapter, oh well, Chapter 3 will be up in some time, so just hold onto your seats. Thanks again, ****Raziel's Messenger ****for reviewing my work, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! =)**


	3. Center Of Attention

**A/N: Well, I'm bored. And I have nothing else that I would rather do than to update my ever so wonderful story…that nobody has really read yet. =(. Anyways, I would really especially like to thank ****Raziel's Messenger** **for their awesome reviews that make me wanna write even more. I promised myself that I would complete this story, and I will do just that!. And with that I give you the third chapter of As The Tables Turn, See ya at the bottom! =)**

**Chapter 3:**

_Center of Attention_

_TITANS TOWER….That night._

"Here's the plan." Robin started; He was standing, while all of the other titans were sitting on the couch. Listening carefully, as their leader had been pacing in front of them, telling them what they needed to know for the banquet that night. Before Robin could even start speaking, a gloved hand had quickly raised in the air, swinging to and fro.

The Boy Wonder let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, Beastboy?"

"Well….uh…" he paused for awhile. After what seemed like hours of waiting, a black orbed book had thumped the Changeling in the side of the head.

"Say Something! We haven't any time for this…" Raven ordered.

"I was thinking!" he yelled back at the Sorceress.

"Well you better start!" Raven responded "Or else my foot is going to go right up your-"

Raven was soon cut off by a loud voice that had been used to sing ancient Tameranian folk songs.

"QUIET!!!" Starfire had belted out as loud as she could.

All was silent. And all eyes were on the Tameranian.

"Uh, I am sorry for having to do the yelling." She apologized as blood rushed to her cheeks. "Please continue Robin."

"Anyway" Beastboy said as his eyes were still glued to the Tameranian. "I was gonna ask, since this banquet is all 'fancy schmancy' do WE have to dress up?

"Not entirely." Robin replied. "We're the Teen Titans, we're heroes, and we have the key to the city."

"Oh…" Beastboy responded, with a little line of drool flowing out of his mouth.

"Okay, on with the plan now." Cyborg encouraged.

"Wayne Enterprises is one of the biggest buildings in Gotham City, and it's _filled _with valuable things. Slade and Pyro are bound to show up and crash the party, we need to know what exactly their agenda is, and why they want to burn every single building that has value in the city, can we do that Titans?"

"It's easier said than done, it won't be easy." Raven acknowledged.

"We've have done what seems to be the impossible before..." Starfire added.

"He won't get away this time Robin." Cyborg assured.

Terra sat silent, not wanting to say a word about the matter.

"Well, let's hope for the best Titans." Robin said, making his way out the doors into the hallway.

_SEVERAL HOURS LATER..._

Wayne Enterprises was filled with people that night. Thousands of people, dressed in suits, dresses and other types of formal wear, making the Teen Titans stand out as they inched their way through the crowd.

"Dude, I told you it was going to be all fancy schmancy." Beastboy declared as he tried squeezing his way between rather large men just itching to get to their way to the chocolate fountain.

"Our main objective is to find Slade, So keep your mouth shut, or I'll kick your little green butt!" Cyborg grinned at Beastboy.

"Enough, we need to get to them before they decide to engulf this building into flame." Raven spoke dryly as her hands grasped the edges of her hood as she placed her hood over her head.

"Beastboy and Cyborg, Raven is correct." Starfire nodded as she looked at the anxious Terra, who hadn't said a word since the afternoon.

"Terra, what is the matter?" Starfire asked. "You have not spoken since the afternoon, yes?

"I don't know Star…" Terra answered. "I just guess I'm sick of chasing Slade around all the time."

"That is quite understandable..." Starfire smiled. "But I am certain that we will work together and stop him for good."

"Yeah…" Terra trailed off. She stopped dead in her tracks as she looked over and seen exactly what the titans were looking for. Slade and Pyro.

"You know what to do Pyro." Slade told him. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Slade." Pyro grinned.

"Make me proud." Slade said while he made his way out through a nearby door.

Without ease, Pyro took a matchbox from a compartment in his belt, he took one, little match from the box, and closed it, and it wasn't before long a fireball was cradled in his hand. He threw it at a banner hanging from the wall on the other side of the room, as the banner shortly burst into flame. Civilians screaming. Robin turned to face the others.

"I guess we found what we were looking for, Titans Go!"

Terra, Starfire, and Raven, made their way towards Pyro as Beastboy tried to put out the fire, Cyborg tried to control the citizens, and Robin, well it was kind of obvious where Robin went. Just as Terra, Starfire and Raven were mere feet away from the Pyrokenetic, he used some sort of Pheromones to stop the girls right as they were about to attack.

"Stop right there girls." He grinned as the girls followed his orders and stopped.

"Tell us your plans…" Terra ordered as the effects of the Pheromones had taken their toll on the blonde haired titan.

"What plans?" he smiled innocently.

"The plans…to why you are…burning buildings…down." Starfire added as she, too was affected by the Pyrokenetic's new found power.

"You know exactly what we are talking about." Raven finally said, unaffected by Pyro's power.

"Oh really now?" he asked the Sorceress, as he stepped closer to her. "How about now?"

Raven had tried to resist the Pyrokenetic's powers. It seemed to her that Terra, and Starfire had no idea what Pyro had been trying to do, but Raven had some sense of it. She wasn't an idiot. But his powers were too strong.

"What about now..?" Raven asked, astonished at herself for letting Pyro's power to manipulate her take over her.

"Exactly." He said as his eyes widened. He looked over at Cyborg and Beastboy, Cyborg was getting trampled with panicking civilians as Beastboy had turned himself into a whale trying to put out the flames, which led to more civilians screaming.

"What do you want with us…?" Terra has asked, under Pyro's pheromone spell.

"Now ladies…" Pyro laughed as he walked towards Terra.

"We better send Elf boy packing, I can't have him with you, when I'm around, and we can't have the others stick around for the show." He said alluringly as Terra looked over at Beastboy and slowly gazed back over into Pyro's fire Red eyes.

"On the other hand, being distant has its advantages…" he turned to Raven, the Sorceress was Dazed, like someone who's drunk a quart of some sort of Love Potion. He grabbed her hand.

"Mystery, Darkness, I love a challenge…" He charmed the Sorceress; Raven had not felt this falsely in love since her incident with Malchior. She was soon perplexed as he quickly let go of her hand, and made his way towards Starfire.

"Why settle for third place? If you were with me, you would be number one…Starfire, Forget the Witch and Rock-Girl, come with me, think of what we could do together, besides, I love disparity…" he spoke so smoothly to the Tameranian, who was suddenly smitten the moment he came near her.

"Terra has a boyfriend." Raven abruptly said. Terra glared at her.

"That's not the point." She retorted, walking up to Raven, staring her down.

"Yes it is the point!" Starfire yelled, splitting the two up. The three girls were immediately in a smack down over Pyro.

"You three girls, are not going to fight over me? Are you?" he beamed as Police Sirens were heard in the distance. Robin had made his way to the three arguing girls.

"Raven! Terra! Starfire! We gotta go, our work here is done!" he yelled to the girls. Raven and Starfire snapped out of the pheromone spell as they made their way to The Boy Wonder while Terra stood there, astonished.

"I guess that's my cue." Pyro grinned as he made his way to be inches away from the blonde titan. "I'll be seeing you…" he winked as he escaped.

"Terra, Let's go!" Raven called, as Terra soon snapped out of her sudden astonishment, and made her way to her teammates.

**A/N: I'm sorry about the ending, but I thought it would be good to end right here, because I have total writers block and I cannot comprehend to think of anything to write right now. I like reviews, I really like them, and they would be greatly appreciated, reviews are the thing that is keeping this story alive, so PLEASE REVIEW! =) I'm tired, so I best be off to bed. GOODNIGHT, and once again, please review.**


	4. Know Your Enemy

**A/N: Well hello there, well I've been noticing that I've been getting tons of hits and visitors, but no reviews =(. It's no big deal though; I just thought that I would put that out there. I totally had gotten rid of my writers block, and I think that this chapter is going to be the longest. And I might as well get on with the chapter, and quit babbling right? Oh-WAIT! I would certainly like to thank ****Raziel's Messenger**** and ****TeenTitansChick33**** for the reviews! =)**

**But before I start, I would like you guys to check out some fanfics. =)**

**No, I'm not Afraid, At Least Not to Die by ****Raziel's Messenger**

I'm Afraid to Live and Not Remember Why. Things are getting out of hand as mysteries start to unravel, and Raven is losing control.

**Personally, one of my favorites, and she's a great story writer! =)**

**Generic Exaggeration by ****Amethyst Turtle**

A bunch of short stories poking fun at the awful cliches that many fanfics tend to take on... Rated for cussing, constant breaking of the fourth wall, and objects blowing up.

**Amethyst Turtle will have you literally LMFAO'ing at this parody fanfic.**

**NOW I GIVE YOU…CHAPTER 4!!!**

**Chapter 4:**

_Know Your Enemy_

Raven sat in her room, alone, as usual trying to meditate. She hadn't been able to focus very well since her encounter with Pyro that night before. She wanted to know why he was working for Slade, Why he had used his powers to destroy, and manipulate. She had tried to focus, her eyes shut tighter as thoughts of the Pyrokenetic filled her head, what he had said to her.

"_On the other hand, being distant has its advantages… Mystery, Darkness, I love a challenge…"_

She sighed as she levitated back down to the floor beneath her. What did Pyro do that made her, Starfire, and Terra fight over him, like animals fighting over a mate? She wondered if she could find anything about it in any of her ancient books. She decided to give it a try as she rose from the floor and walked to her bookcase.

"What do we got here, Raven?" she mumbled to herself as she was looking for a book.

"Spells and Incantations." She smiled as her finger had stroked against the binding of the what seemed to be primeval book.

"Let's see what you got..." Raven spoke to herself as she took the book from the shelf, blowing the dust from its cover, she placed a hand on the cover, and examined it for a few moments, and she made her way to her bed, where she opened to the table of contents.

"Come on Rae, you have to find _something_ in this book…" She told herself as her finger slowly went down the table of contents. A faint smile came across the Sorceress' face as she found a chapter on manipulating emotion, she read to herself.

"People who have these powers are known as manipulators. They release pheromone gases from their bodies in order to attract and seduce members of their gender of choice. They make them believe that they are meant to be together giving them a very false sense of love. The people, of whom they are manipulating, tend to be immediately smitten and obsessed once they inhale the pheromone gas. This ability is very rare."

Raven closed the book and made her way out to the room of the Tower where the emergency button had resided. It was a big red button with a note attached to it. Raven ripped it off and read it out loud.

"For emergencies only, no pressing, this means YOU Beastboy

Robin."

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes as her hand had pressed the button without ease. Within a matter of seconds the interior had been flashing red as an alarm had went off. Raven made her way to the living quarters, once she got there; she waited for a few moments as Terra was taking a quick nap on the couch while Beastboy had been transformed into a kitten, sleeping by her side. Raven studied the couple.

"Beastboy and Terra must be pretty heavy sleepers." She thought to herself as Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire barged into the room.

"Beastboy did you press the button again!?" Cyborg yelled. It had been clear that he had been working on the T-Car. He had a cloth draped over his shoulder, a wrench in his hand, and several grease spots on his face and armor.

"Huh?" Terra rose from her slumber, rubbing her eyes, as Beastboy leapt from the couch and stretched, he turned back to normal.

"I didn't press the-" Beastboy started but was cut off by Raven.

"I did." Raven admitted.

"Oh..." Robin spoke, confused.

"Well, what's the problem Rae?" Cyborg asked.

"It's about our little Pyromaniac; he's not just Pyrokenetic…" Raven started.

"Raven, what do you mean?" Starfire asked.

"It's too difficult to explain right now…" Raven spoke as she paced back and fourth.

"Yeah, Raven, enlighten us." Terra spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"Beastboy, I apologize in advance, But Terra, what is your problem?" Raven asked. "Please, enlighten me." She mimicked the Blonde haired geomancer.

"I don't need to." Terra spoke coldly as she got up from the couch and stood facing the Sorceress.

"Terra!" Robin yelled. While Cyborg and Starfire stood there, jaws dropped in astonishment.

"You just can't stand the fact that Pyro might like me Instead of you." She growled.

"What!?" Raven shouted. "That is not the case here, and if I were smart, I would shut my mouth if I were you. You know nothing." Raven snapped back.

"Here's what I do know, that Pyro wants me and not you!" Terra yelled.

"And here's what I know." Raven seethed. "You and everyone else in here know that you have a boyfriend, who is, a matter of fact, Actually in LOVE with you, unlike Pyro!" Raven responded to Terra.

Anger arose in Terra as she quickly raised her fist to try and hit the sorceress, before Terra could even make any other sudden movements; a pair of muscular arms, wearing green gloves restrained the girl and pulled her back.

"Terra, you need to calm down!" Robin ordered her. "Cyborg, do you think you can take her to the lab and run a few tests on her?"

"Sure thing." Cyborg said as he flung draped Terra over his left shoulder. "Lets Go Ter!" he laughed as Terra tried punching his alloy back multiple times in her attempt to try to escape from his grasp. Starfire and Beastboy followed, Just leaving Robin and Raven alone.

"Robin…" she breathed, still in shock from what almost happened.

"What?" he smiled at her.

"Thanks for getting her back there." Raven returned the smile to the Boy Wonder.

"Anything for you…" he laughed. Patches of red had appeared on Raven's pale cheeks for a brief second before he had faced her.

"Do you mind telling me…what's going on?" he asked.

Raven had no problem with telling Robin things. She knew that they have had a very close bond over the past couple of months. She sometimes even swore to herself that if she could feel emotion at all, Robin would be the one that she would definitely fall for. But for now, a friend is all he was to her.

"No, I don't, follow me." Raven smiled as she led the way to her room.

Raven walked out of the doors and into the hallway as Robin followed. They took a right and went down to the last door that had read "RAVEN" on it. She and Robin both stepped into her room.

"I don't think Pyro is just a Pyrokenetic Robin." She told him as she made her way to her bed, and sat down. Robin followed suit while examining all of the dark décor of her room.

"What exactly do you mean?" he asked her, puzzled.

"I have a feeling that he's a manipulator as well, and he's managed to manipulate Terra more than Starfire and I." She explained as she opened her book. She read Robin a few paragraphs before what she had discovered before; Robin looked over her shoulder and read what Raven had read earlier.

"_People who have these powers are known as manipulators. They release pheromone gases from their bodies in order to attract and seduce members of their gender of choice. They make them believe that they are meant to be together giving them a very false sense of love. The people, of whom they are manipulating, tend to be immediately smitten and obsessed once they inhale the pheromone gas. This ability is very rare."_

Robin sat there, still. He looked like he understood the material as he looked over at the Sorceress.

"What are you thinking?" he asked calmly.

Raven sighed.

"I think that Slade is just using him as a pawn for an even bigger plan. That Pyro is using this manipulative power on us girls to make us fight each other so we can't focus on Slade. And that Terra is only acting out like this because-

"Because Slade wants to get back at Terra for what she had done to him a while ago. So he's using Pyro to use Terra…And you." Robin finished.

"Exactly." Raven clarified. The Boy Wonder had looked at her for awhile. He knew that they had a very strong bond. But he knew that she could never have any sort of feeling for him. Her head turned to look at him, her eyes met his masked ones.

"What?" she laughed.

"Raven, I-" Cyborg ran into Raven's room before Robin could even finish.

Raven had an intense look of shock on her face as the Cyberic Titan had made his way into her room. Robin got up from the bed and walked up to Cyborg.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"We found something." Cyborg announced.

A/N: I think that might've been the longest chapter I wrote. I kind of have no idea where I'm going with this. Lol, well actually I do. But I just don't plan on telling you yet! Anyways please support! And review =) I love them, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside….or is that just gas?


	5. Down In Flames

**A/N: It feels like years since I last updated. But not to worry, because chapter five is herreee!!! ****Raziel's Messenger**** has been soooo great! She recommended my story! And I recommended hers! Well I honestly don't know what else to say but REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! They make me happy. And they keep me from totally like 86'ing the story. (if you have no idea what 86'ing means, then consult your local dictionary) haha well anyways on with chapter 5! See ya guys at the bottom!!**

**Chapter 5:**

_Down In Flames_

Raven and Robin followed Cyborg down the halls, Cyborg had been a few feet ahead of the Boy Wonder and Empath, and Robin turned his head to speak to her.

"Do you think what Cyborg found in Terra is what you found in your book?" he asked her.

She lifted her hood to cover her head.

"I don't know, I'm not sure, but it's a possibility." She spoke quietly.

Cyborg had led them to the lab. They were in a completely separate room that Terra. There had been a window where they could see her. Terra had been drugged to avoid her struggling to escape and go after Raven. Beastboy had looked rather upset. Starfire placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry Beastboy. Terra will be okay, yes?" She comforted The Changeling and asked Cyborg at the same time.

"She'll be fine." Cyborg started. "According to the Tests, Some sort of Pheromone extract had to have been used on Terra…Like someone was trying to manipulate her."

"But who would do that?!" An angry Beastboy asked. Clearly the Titan wasn't too thrilled about his girlfriend being manipulated and controlled by an unknown source.

"Somebody with an objective." Raven spoke in her casual, emotionless tone.

"Pheromones…" That's what I read in that book of yours, right Raven?" Robin turned to the Empath.

Raven nodded.

"Please, what is this book that you are speaking of?" Starfire asked.

"Raven was right." Robin acknowledged.

"Do you mind telling the rest of us what's going on?" Cyborg asked.

"Raven found something in one of her books." Robin said. "Which might be the Reason to why Terra is acting this way."

"Pyro is manipulator as well as a pyrokenetic, which means that he has the ability to force thoughts and emotions into his opponent. He can also release pheromone gases that are colorless, odorless, and tasteless gases that can make anyone believe that they are in love." Raven explained. "Starfire and I have been affected, but not as much as Terra..."

"But why Terra?" Beastboy had asked her.

"Because, Slade is the one behind all of this." Robin answered for her.

"He must want to make Terra's relationship with Beastboy fall apart at the seams using Pyro, because of what Terra had done to him when she was his apprentice." Raven stepped closer behind the Boy Wonder.

"Meaning he has another plan up his sleeve." Cyborg said as he typed into the lab computers.

"We must do the figuring out of what his plans are before Terra is fully manipulated." Starfire added.

"The drugs will take awhile before they wear off our girl here." Cyborg spoke, referring to Terra.

"What do we do until then?" Beastboy questioned.

"We wait." Raven answered.

_SLADE'S HIDEOUT_

"It seems that you have gotten to Terra…" Slade praised Pyro.

"It wasn't easy…" Pyro sighed.

"Raven will not be an easy task." Slade assured him.

"I know..." Pyro drifted.

"Our plan is just beginning to fall into place…" Slade spoke cryptically as he pulled out a bag filled with diamonds.

"That's what you've been making me burn these buildings down for? Diamonds!?" What do they have to do with this Slade?" Pyro asked enraged that Slade had been doing this task while Pyro had his hands full distracting the Titans.

"Patience, my boy…" Slade ordered as he walked down a dim lit bridge way. Pyro followed. Underneath was an arsenal of heavy machinery.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Like I said patience…"

They finally stopped. Before them had been what seemed to be a huge gun. It was bigger than the arsenal of heavy machinery below them.

"What's this?" he asked.

"This, Pyro, is our weapon of choice." Slade said. "This is our key to turn the City into a hell on earth, after I get enough of these precious Diamonds to power it, I will be able to use this, with the help of your power, to turn the city into a Living inferno…"

"So what do I have to do with this gigantic flamethrower?"

"The diamonds will not be able to power this alone, you see, you're going to have to use your own power to generate enough flame to Burn the whole City."

"Cool…" Pyro grinned.

"Come, my apprentice, we have planning to do..."

_TITANS TOWER…11:30 PM_

Beastboy had waited patiently for Terra's awakening, All of the other titans had gone to bed, Beastboy had offered to keep an eye on her to make sure that the drugs didn't have a negative affect on her. Beastboy sat there, hands entangled together, head facing downwards so that he had been staring at his feet for the longest time. His head suddenly sprang up as he heard Terra groan as she had risen from the lab bed. Beastboy instantly rushed to her side.

"Terra!" he cried as he hugged the groggy Titan.

"Beastboy…..what happened?" Terra asked him, unaware of the events that had happened earlier that night.

"It's a long story…I'm just glad that you're okay…you are okay…right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little…tired." She groaned as she jerked the Ivy out of her arm. "I feel like someone's trying to control me.."

"Raven thinks that Pyro's done something to you to make you lash out at her." Beastboy explained.

"Raven's wrong…" She mumbled, regaining some memory of what had happened only a few hours ago.

"You don't know that…" he assured her, taking her hand. "Raven is usually right about everything." He laughed.

Terra smiled at the Changeling and looked him in the eyes. He grinned and laughed.

"What is it?" he smiled.

"Nothing…" she grinned. Beastboy and Terra's faces had inched closer together. As they were about to kiss, they had heard a spine shivering scream that had caused the power in the tower to instantly shut off.

"What's going on?" Terra asked him as a light bulb had shattered on the floor. Beastboy had gotten up and stepped on the glass. He looked at his foot and examined the broken glass before raising his head.

"It's Raven." He yelled. "C'mon." he picked up Terra and made his way towards the Empath's room. Starfire had flown out of her room and met Beastboy and Terra.

"I heard a very horrible scream." Starfire spoke. Fear and worry in her voice.

"The powers off…So it must've been Raven….." Terra said, still under the influence of the drugs Cyborg used on her for testing earlier.

"We have to make our way there, something is obviously wrong if Raven screamed, and not at me for once." Beastboy said as they ran to Raven's room.

They dashed into the Empath's doorway. They door shutting behind them. They watched in horror as Raven had been crying in Robin's arms. While Cyborg stood over them, and turned to the rest of the Team.

"Cyborg, what is the matter with Raven?" Starfire asked, obviously not used to seeing Raven like this. None of them were.

"Ravens had a vision….And it's not a good one." Cyborg spoke, his voice filled with worry.

**A/N: I think I do cliff-hangers? Haha Welll I hope you guys enjoyed it, again thanks to Raziel's Messenger for being such an awesome reviewer and loyal reader. If it's not too much to ask for, review. Please =) I will give you cookies, and your name will be mentioned in the author note of the next chapter, and who doesn't want that?!**


End file.
